


【九辫】泥菩萨

by qingdeng1011



Category: Chinese comedian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdeng1011/pseuds/qingdeng1011
Kudos: 13





	【九辫】泥菩萨

张磊是个小骗子。

背着行头在市井里招摇撞骗。仗着幼时学过一点风水玄术，在稍微迷信一点的富人家里骗吃骗喝不说，遇上好骗的，让人管他叫小菩萨。这个名号也由此逐渐传开。

只是他最近碰上点麻烦。

他上个月接了城头商贾杨家的单子，年富力强的少爷出门一趟回来就昏迷不醒，找遍了郎中也不见好转，邻里都说怕是染上了脏东西，要寻小菩萨来瞧瞧才行。

老夫人虽有犹豫，却见人口口相传似乎还算可信，遣了人高价请张磊上府一叙。心想着送上门的钱不赚那是傻子，但是当他走到少爷的房间瞧见床上躺着那人却气的磨牙。他何苦辗转好几回，只是前几回总有人来揭穿他的骗局，害的他饿了好几天肚子。这不是冤家路窄么。

不过他倒也心生疑惑，既然这人能戳穿他，自然也是懂一些秘术，水平也高于他，又怎么会中招。

其实倒没有很大的问题。约莫着晚上睡觉的时候被在阳间游历的小鬼换了身，而这个人生辰八字又极阳，两股气儿互相压着，这才使这幅躯壳昏迷不醒。他发愁的当然不是这个，他试着往出赶了几回小鬼，每次都能赶出来，但是不待他反应却能迅速钻回。如此一来二往必损伤躯体日后难免不落病根，他只能暂缓。

连着三日杨家少爷杨淏翔的病情都没有得到缓解，老夫人也逐渐起了疑心。亏了张磊急中生智，糊弄了一个不得了的理由，他昨儿听婢女说少爷怕猫，怕不是猫儿成了精。他也就顺着扯谎，老夫人稍作合计，儿子惧猫这件事倒是真的，想来是不好医治。

张磊正在杨淏翔的房间里翻腾，想知道杨淏翔打哪学来的活计。

“找什么呢”  
张磊被吓到蹦了老远。  
“不是，你不是”

昏迷数日的杨淏翔此刻竟然转醒，他向张磊比划一个嘘，不叫他声张。  
“这不是打赢了吗”

大概前几日，杨淏翔从梨苑回来，总觉得身上不痛快。想必是在戏院惹上了东西，他尚且谨慎的把身上的香囊浸泡了鸡血，但是来者不善，他还是中了招。张磊闻此也交代他试图把小鬼驱出来却不成功的办法，杨淏翔长舒了一口气。  
“还算聪明，没继续赶，不然不知道要被小菩萨折多少阳寿”

杨淏翔管他叫小菩萨。

这个本不是张磊这么叫的，杨淏翔不仅揭穿他，还戏谑的管他叫小菩萨。

他说这个鬼不能赶。要在他身体里靠他消化。但是他总有打不赢的时候，因此还需要张磊帮忙。

“好，只是你，你以后不许再跟人说我是骗他们的，我只谋财又不害命”

有了比他功底强的人指导，张磊很快的遣散了杨淏翔身体里的那一缕阴魂。可杨淏翔却不按最初答应的来。

如果他又告发自己，那这个地儿他也甭想混了。

所以，他只能答应杨淏翔的要求。

自己要嫁予他才行。

张磊别别扭扭的被杨淏翔拉到怀里，其实除了总是坏他事儿之外，也没什么不好。而且，以后肯定不愁吃穿了吧。想至此他就轻轻点了下脑袋。

“你看的什么戏，能惹上这东西”

杨淏翔目的达成，温香软玉在怀，早顾不上什么阴魂鬼魄，见张磊问了他就变本加厉起来。张磊只是想问他哪一出，杨淏翔却抬手解他衣扣。

张磊马上按住自己的衣领涨红了脸半晌才憋出一句：登徒子你，你怎么是。杨淏翔好笑的把人按着衣襟的手掀开，用来绑床幔的绳被他抽离出来将张磊的手反绑在身后。

“戏里演的这个”  
“胡说，怎么会有”  
话音还悬在半空，张磊正试图挣脱绳结束缚被杨淏翔别着下巴颏过去吮他唇齿。

“唔，即使有，辣，那和你招伟（鬼）有什么关嘿（系）”见人被侵占满了口舌还要保持强烈的好奇心。杨淏翔干脆又多了一重筹码。

杨淏翔不答他。把人可怜的仅存的空气都抢了个干净，直到张磊觉得口齿发麻直推他胸前，让啃的肿了一圈的薄润唇瓣才被解救出来。张磊哪儿亲过嘴。他连人小姐丫鬟的手都不敢摸。被杨淏翔引着才学会跟人耳鬓厮磨。

杨淏翔把他翻身过去，他却不得其中意义。修剪好的指尖从后面绕过来在他胸前摸索到张磊从未多加注意的红豆，冰凉的指尖一碰惹得他一个瑟缩，指缝又在上面划过捏在手里立起一个弧度，张磊就听到一声不敢相信是自己发出来的呻吟。

似乎被臊到了面子，张磊捂着脸不再跟人说话。杨淏翔却觉得稀奇，非要逗他多讲两句。

“你闭上眼我与你变个新奇的玩意儿”  
张磊虽不知这人肚子里是什么祸水儿，总归连命根子都让人把着还是乖乖听话。他把眼睛闭上，杨淏翔把红绳栓到他脚腕子，他仿佛被抽离了自己的那副身子，因为他此刻正飘在半空看着自己的肉体衣衫裸露被杨淏翔的躯体压亵。那两个人就那样定在那儿不动，可若久未归来恐要叫那些个玩意儿再占了身子成了主儿就不好了。想至此，杨淏翔趁着张磊愣神过去咬破了他指尖，再啄破了自己的各自在肉体眉心点了点血算是先封住灵路。张磊捂着手指瘪着嘴，杨淏翔瞧得心生怜爱握着人手好生哄慰。

“那我们去哪”  
“去看戏”

赤身裸体的去看戏？

张磊想着这可不成，他得寻个由头回去才行。杨淏翔像他肚儿里的蛔虫，牵着他手直往那一个方向去。

“放心，你现在是魂体，没人瞧得见，但是我点了血就得我开，否则你还是回不去的”

张磊暗自磨牙。当时偷听那江湖术士的课应该再多学点。不至于今日叫人拿一样的东西制住。

杨淏翔领着他往戏台去，张磊看着那一方屏风后有两人欢好。却算不得真正欢好，只是鸳鸯交颈，可自外面看着，便是真真正正的共赴巫山云雨的场面。杨淏翔刚解了他脚腕上的红绳，没有束缚的灵体直奔戏台上那一方肉体而去，可男子肉体硬是铜壁，他只能委身于女子躯体内，方看见杨淏翔的灵体挂着不怀好意的笑意径直入了男子的身。

又叫他算计了。

既入了女子躯体，自然不能和张磊一般前后平平，杨淏翔嘴上唤着小菩萨，手却自“她”衣襟里进去，明明不是自己的身子，可是被人玩弄身前玉乳还是让她快感连连，却只能抑制喘息，台下热闹非常，他们隐约也听到了女子的呻吟嘈杂不已。

女子本就敞着衣衫，张磊也弄不明白要如何穿戴女人的衣裳，层层叠叠的，肚兜半挂着被杨淏翔拽到了一旁方便他隔着布料抚摸湿滑下体。

“唔，你是不是想上女人，才，才哈啊，这般变这种戏法”

他倒也被人手玩的舒爽，断断续续的吐露小声的娇吟。可稍微回过神来便朝人兴师问罪，杨淏翔不搭理他，布料和手指一同滑入花穴的同时他被杨淏翔捂住了嘴。杨淏翔只是握着他腰身围着手指头绕一绕做出女子被肏透的模样来。随后这出戏就到了头。原也不是真的在上面欢好，张磊从来见的少些，被杨淏翔多少勾起了兴致，刚才还距离他老远，现在便软着身子只黏着他哼唧。

杨淏翔把人红线栓好带回了家里送回了张磊自己的躯壳里。可张磊手还让他捆着，左右仍然挣扎不了。杨淏翔明显对他的兴趣更大些，在皙白的皮肤上落下一串暧昧红痕，刺激的张磊只会嗯嗯啊啊的叫喘。

“疼，手疼，唔”  
张磊过多的挣扎，手腕被磨的通红自然生疼，杨淏翔松开捆绳握着纤细的腕子悉心吹抚。

“男男女女又有什么分别，是你就行了”

他被人囫囵扒了个干净，衣摆下的大腿架高在肩上，边消化着杨淏翔的意思，边承接舌尖在身后扫绕一圈逼的他腰身弓起想要逃离。

“没有分别，别啊，叫做菩萨吗”  
“小菩萨，你是我的救世主”

“哼啊，我做菩萨，庙里的做什么”  
杨淏翔喜欢他什么呢。张磊想。

喜欢戳穿他骗局，但是因为自己没饭吃又把他的钱袋子都给了他。

杨淏翔不喜欢他胡思乱想，那根阳物埋在他体内的深度就更甚了些。张磊就又被一个重的顶操噤了声。

屋里霎时只余下肉体交合拍打的笃声来。再仔细还能听闻男子细弱的呻吟。张磊被一个姿势保持的腿根酸麻，杨淏翔像是长在了他身上不知疲倦。

“庙里的菩萨普度众生”

“你来度我。”


End file.
